1. Technical Field
The disclosed subject matter relates generally to a composition of toothpaste, and more particularly, to a toothpaste having all natural and even organic ingredients.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is well known that oral hygiene is essential for preserving teeth and also preventing various diseases related to bacteria and plaque buildup in the mouth. A number of formulations for toothpaste that whitens and cleans the surface of the teeth, freshens breath, and sanitizes the mouth, separately or in combination, have been proposed as a result.
Many of these proposals, however, include synthetic detergents as surfactants, such as sodium lauryl sulfate (sls), and additional chemicals, such as natural or synthetic fluoride. Although these ingredients, commonly found in products offered by popular Crest® and Colgate® brands, may efficiently remove grime and protect enamel, they have been known in some instances to cause ulcers in the mouth and may pose other risks when ingested. Furthermore, some people adhere to strict dietary and lifestyle habits, which encourage them to minimize their use of artificial and synthetic products. Thus, it is desirable to avoid such ingredients.
Some proposed solutions to the problem, include, for example, traditional toothpaste alternatives available on the market include those offered by Tom's of Maine® and The Honest Co®. With respect to the former, fluoride-free and sls-free formulations have been provided. However, they include filler ingredient titanium dioxide, commonly used as a pigment, which many consumers avoid out of fear that the ingredient can lead to problems with immune function in the body. With respect to the latter, salt, and other ingredients that may be irritating to the mouth and gums, are included in the composition.
Although various solutions have been proposed, none combine the characteristics of the present invention. Thus, there is a need for a natural, and preferably organic, toothpaste having whitening, antibacterial, and anti-inflammatory properties. The composition of the present invention effectuates those needs.